Parting Gift
by Historyfan
Summary: AU. Sam and Dean have sex before Dean goes to Hell, and Sam gets pregnant. Mpreg, Wincest - Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural doesn't belong to me. I don't own it and never will.

* * *

Sam and Dean sleeping together before Dean's death was something they had been wanting to do for years and denying. They had finally realized they were in love with each other.

When Sam received the news he was pregnant five weeks after they slept together and Dean's death, he was surprised. Happy, too. At least he had something to remember Dean by.

Now it was September and Dean had been gone for four months. Sam was in his second trimester of pregnancy. He was hiding from Bobby, preferring to be by himself. Sam was also still hunting. Despite the fact that he was pregnant, he was acting recklessly.

Sam was shocked when he opened his motel room door to Bobby and Dean. His first instinct was protect the baby since something supernatural had taken his brother's form.

"It's really him," Bobby assured Sam when he went to attack Dean. He had missed both of the men he considered sons.

Sam hugged his brother and didn't let go for a few minutes. He kissed Dean after the hug ended. After establishing that Sam hadn't brought Dean back, the three men sat down to talk.

"Have you been eating more, Sammy? It looks like you've gained weight," Dean observed. His brother sometimes turned to food when he was stressed and things were really bad.

Sam had been so happy that Dean was back that he had forgotten about his pregnancy. Suddenly he was terrified. What if Dean didn't want the baby? He had to work out a way to tell his brother he was pregnant. "Yeah, I've been eating a lot more," Sam lied.

Bobby eyed the younger brother. He had his suspicions about Sam's weight gain, but wasn't about to say it in front of Dean. "Why don't we go to a psychic I know and then to my place?"

The three men arrived at Pamela Barnes' house about a few hours later.

"You should tell him," Pamela told Sam when Dean was in the bathroom.

"He'll be excited that you're pregnant," chimed in Bobby. He was happy his suspicions were correct. He was also thrilled that Sam and Dean were having a baby.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready." Sam had just gotten his brother back. He didn't want to lose him again.

"You won't lose him," Pamela assured the pregnant man. She was worried about Sam.

"You don't know that." Sam knew that Dean loved kids, but he probably didn't want his own. Especially with his brother. Why would he?

Pamela and Bobby gave up on trying to convince Sam to reveal his pregnancy. He would do it when he was ready.

Bobby, Sam, and Dean returned to Bobby's house a few hours later. Both Winchesters were exhausted, so they went to bed.

The next morning, Sam woke up feeling nauseated. The morning sickness had gone away, but still popped up occasionally. Today was one of those days.

"Are you okay?" a worried Dean asked his brother. He didn't like it when Sam was sick.

"It's just the flu. I'll be fine." Sam wished he could tell Dean was pregnant, but the terror of revealing the news was still in the back of his mind. He was so grateful to have his brother back, though. Living without Dean had been worse than Jess and their father dying. He never wanted to go through that again. He was determined to make sure Dean survived.

"I want you to eat something. I'll get you crackers and ginger ale." Dean helped his brother out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Sam was grateful to Dean for taking care of him, even though he had just returned.

Sam threw up most of the day, but the crackers and ginger ale eventually did help. By 7:30 that night, Sam was feeling better. He, Dean, and Bobby settled in to watch a movie.

"You okay now, Sam?" Dean questioned before they headed towards their bedroom. Their relationship had started back up again.

Sam nodded and then yawned. "It was nothing. Probably just a bug." He wished he could stop lying about his pregnancy.

"You need your rest. Sleep in tomorrow, Sammy." Dean didn't want his brother feeling this sick tomorrow.

" 'Kay." Sam leaned his head on Dean's shoulder as they walked up the steps.

Right before Sam went to sleep, the baby gave a small kick. His thoughts focused on his pregnancy. He couldn't wait to meet the baby.

Sam's thoughts turned to Dean as his brother tossed and turned. Dean had to find out about the baby soon. Sam vowed to tell him when he was ready.

Sam had to find the perfect time and come up with a way to tell Dean he was pregnant.

That was easier said than done. Every time he went to say something the next day, he froze and couldn't get the words out. It drove Sam crazy, but the terror was holding him back.

Bobby rolled his eyes at Sam. "Stop being such a coward, Samuel David Winchester," he scolded. He wasn't above using the boys' full names if they were being really stupid.

"Bobby, don't full name me. I'll figure out a way to tell him soon. I mean it." Sam seriously didn't have any courage, though. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't walk up to his brother and just tell him he was pregnant. That wouldn't end well.

"I know you will. But you better do it soon, Samuel." Bobby didn't want either of the boys getting hurt, especially since they were going to have a baby in several months.

Sam was happy about the fact that his morning sickness had gone away for the day, so it seemed like the "flu" had really been a bug. It kept Dean from being suspicious.

"You look a whole lot better today," Dean told his brother later that night. They were trying to figure out their first hunt back together, and it was hard picking out a case.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Dean. I feel better today." That was somewhat truthful. Sam's heart was beating fast because of the fact he was anxious about telling Dean of his pregnancy.

Sam telling Dean he was going to be a father was probably going to be the hardest thing he had ever said to his brother.

The Winchesters' lives were going to be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since Dean's resurrection, and Sam still hadn't told his brother he was pregnant. He flashed back to the day he had learned of the pregnancy. Seeing the positive pregnancy result had been a shock. Sam had cried for hours, especially after realizing that Dean would never see his son or daughter. Now, he was able to get the chance.

Sam needed to work up the courage to Dean tell about the pregnancy, though. Sam was still terrified his brother wouldn't want the baby. He couldn't lose Dean. Losing Dean had hurt more than anything he had ever been through.

"You sit him down and tell him. It's easy. He'll be happy," Bobby told Sam. He didn't know why the kid was so scared.

"Fine. I'll tell him tonight." Sam and Dean had just finished up hunting a Rugaru. Killing Jack Montgomery hadn't been easy for Sam, until Dean had been knocked unconscious.

"Good." Bobby hung up the phone and sighed. Why was Sam so insecure? He had always been like this, and it drove Bobby crazy. He loved both boys, but they definitely had their problems.

Sam sat down on the bed he and Dean were sharing. How was he going to tell his brother about the pregnancy? He came up with an answer half an hour later.

When Dean returned from the local diner with food, Sam saw his chance and decided to take it. "What's up?" Dean questioned.

"Sit down," Sam advised. He didn't want to shock Dean so bad that he fainted.

"Okay." Dean gave his brother a weird look and sat down.

Sam took a deep breath. "You know that night we made love before you… died?" He trailed off, trying desperately to stall this conversation.

"Yeah." Dean wished Sam would hurry up and say whatever it is he wanted to talk about and was worried about.

Sam lost his confidence. "I think we should do it again soon. It was fun. Especially since we're in love." Sam wasn't lying about that. He loved Dean so much.

"Let's eat." Dean grabbed a burger out of the bag and started to seat. Sam dug his spaghetti out of the bag. For some reason, he had been craving spaghetti. It was because of the pregnancy, but it was still weird. Sam didn't eat spaghetti all that much.

"This is so good," Sam mumbled in between bites. The spaghetti seemed to taste better now that he was pregnant.

"Did you find us another hunt?" Dean questioned. He was ready to leave this town and start a new job. He was bored here.

Sam nodded. "Ghost in New York," he explained after he swallowed.

"Awesome. Good work, Sam." Dean smiled as he got pie out of the bag.

That's when Sam decided to go for it. "I'm pregnant. It happened before you left." It felt nice to finally say it, even if his heart was pounding.

Dean smiled. "I already know, Sammy. I was just waiting for you to tell me." He leaned over and kissed his brother. Upon figuring out that his brother was pregnant, Dean had freaked out a little. Could he be a good father? Would the baby love him? Upon calming down, Dean realized that he could be a daddy. He had Sam and Bobby to help him. Besides, he had practically raised Sam. He could do this.

Sam stared at him in shock. "How did you already know?" He couldn't believe Dean had figured it out already.

Dean rolled his eyes. "The weight gain was an easily recognizable symptom. That "flu" you had after I came back was definitely morning sickness. The most obvious sign of pregnancy was the baby kicking one night while you were sleeping." That had been an interesting experience.

Sam gaped but recovered quickly. "Are you happy about the baby?" he asked. Sam really didn't want to hear this answer.

"Of course I'm happy, Sammy. We're going to be parents. I freaked out at first, but that's probably normal. We'll probably freak out a lot over the next few months and after the baby is born. When's your due date?" Dean smiled at him again and started on his pie once more.

Sam was immensely relieved. "I'm due on February 18th," he answered. He was thrilled that Dean was happy about the pregnancy.

"Low key hunts are all you're allowed on. No demons or anything. Bobby and I will handle the big hunts." Dean wasn't about to let Sam or the baby get hurt.

"But I've been hunting just fine," Sam argued. He made sure that he protected the baby. The baby was his number one priority.

"I know, but that's stopping now. I'm not risking either one of you." Dean continued to eat his blueberry pie.

"I have an ultrasound appointment coming up in the next few weeks. We can find out the baby's sex. You want to go with me?" a fearful Sam questioned.

"Yes, I do. That should be fun." Dean turned on the TV and Sam snuggled in next to him. He was clingy now that Dean was back. His brother didn't mind so much. He knew that Sam hadn't done so well during the fourth months he was gone.

"Love you," Sam mumbled before he fell asleep. The pregnancy was exhausting him. He hated how tired he was lately. It was pretty irritated, but expected. was pretty irritated, but expected. Especially now that Sam was in his second trimester.

Dean kissed his brother on the forehead and turned the volume down on the TV. "Love you too, Sammy. Sleep good tonight."

What Sam had been dreading for weeks had turned out really well. He had no reason to worry at all. He wished he had realized that earlier instead of panicking for three weeks straight over Dean's reaction.

The Winchesters were looking forward to the arrival of their first child. Both were terrified of becoming parents, but they were excited at the same time.

The next few months were going to go slowly for Sam and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam had reached his twentieth week of pregnancy, and it was time for the ultrasound that would reveal the baby's sex. He was getting bigger, which made Sam a teensy bit insecure. He didn't know how Dean would feel about him gaining so much weight.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked his brother. Like Sam, he was excited about today's appointment. He really didn't care whether he and Sam were having a son or a daughter as long as the baby was healthy. It was cliché, but true.

Sam nodded. "At least we'll be able to start planning the nursery." He and Dean had moved in with Bobby. The older man loved having them around.

"You and that nursery. Sammy, we still have a few more months to go." He could finish the nursery before Sam gave birth.

"We should get it done early, Dean. No procrastinating." Sam wanted to be ready for when the baby came.

"Whatever you say." Dean and Sam headed out to the Impala. Dean drove to the doctor's office and parked the car.

Sam nearly fell asleep in the waiting room. The pregnancy was exhausting him. It really sucked. He was called into a room about twenty-five minutes after he and Dean arrived. Sam's weight was recorded, and the normal pregnancy questions were asked.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Mason asked, smiling at the couple in front of her.

Dean nodded excitedly. Sam had given him a copy of the first ultrasound, but seeing it live was going to be better.

Sam grabbed his brother's hand. A few minutes later, the baby's heartbeat echoed in the room. "Amazing," he whispered.

"You're amazing," Dean whispered. He couldn't believe his brother was carrying their child. Wow, that was still weird to think about.

Dr. Mason moved the wand around to get a clearer view of the baby. "Congratulations. You two are having a daughter. And everything seems normal, so keep doing whatever it is you've been doing."

Sam cried. He couldn't help it. "I love the baby so much."

"I love both of you," Dean replied. He couldn't stop staring at the screen, and didn't even care that there was a chick flick moment going on.

Dr. Mason printed out a few copies of the ultrasound and handed them over. "I'll see you in a few weeks. Please make an appointment at the front desk."

Sam and Dean stopped to eat after the appointment ended and they left the office. "We need to figure out how to decorate the nursery. I thought we having a boy," Sam admitted.

"Well figure it out soon. Let's just celebrate, Sammy." Dean didn't care what the baby's sex was. He just wanted to meet her.

"Okay," Sam agreed. After he finished eating, the pregnant man dug into a piece of chocolate cake. While Sam normally tried to eat healthy, he lapsed sometimes. Especially now that he was pregnant.

"Am I going to have to buy you a whole chocolate cake on the way home?" asked an amused Dean. He loved his brother pregnant. Pregnant Sammy was so much different than regular Sam.

No. Well, maybe. Yes." Sam blamed his sudden chocolate fix on the baby. And Dean, who loved eating sweets and had knocked him up.

Dean laughed. "We'll stop at the store after we leave." He was determined to take care of Sam and their unborn daughter.

Sam smiled and continued to eat his piece of cake. After he finished eating and cleaned up, Sam reached over the booth as best he could and kissed Dean. As if on cue, the baby gave a hard kick. "She's just telling her daddy how much we love him," Sam whispered.

"No chick flick moments, Sammy." Dean put his hand on Sam's expanding stomach, hoping to calm the baby down.

"We have a ton of chick flick moments," Sam pointed out, not saying anything about Dean sang to the baby when he thought he was asleep. It was cute, and he wanted his brother/boyfriend to keep doing that.

"True," Dean reluctantly admitted. Trying not to have chick flick moments was really hard, especially with Sam. A pregnant Sam caused them to have even more chick flick moments than they usually did, but he didn't mind.

After stopping at the store and picking up some chocolate for Sam, the two Winchesters returned to Bobby's house. "What'd the doctor say?" questioned the excited older man.

Sam and Dean smiled at his enthusiasm. That was one of the main reasons they had decided Bobby was the baby's grandfather. "We're having a little girl!" Sam happily informed him.

"I have a little female Winchester to spoil?" Bobby was absolutely excited about that. He couldn't wait to start playing with her and everything. This was going to be fun.

Dean nodded, but was distracted by something. "Sam, are you really eating again? You just ate at the diner and had chocolate cake!"

"I'm pregnant. And you're one to talk about eating. You eat more than me sometimes," Sam tried to defend himself as he started eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"True, but you're eating a whole lot more than me now." Dean couldn't eat food the way that pregnant Sam was eating. It was pretty awesome.

Sam glared at his brother. "Do you want to sleep out on the couch tonight? Because I will make you. And I'm pregnant, so it probably won't end well."

Dean took the threat seriously. "I'm sorry, Sam." He had a feeling he was going to be apologizing a lot in the next few months. Maybe even after their little girl was born, too.

"Apology accepted, big bro." Sam had a feeling he was going to get a lot of mileage out of this pregnancy thing. He wasn't going to use it to his advantage, however.

"I'm glad." Dean and Sam sat down to research a small hunt to go on, but got bored after awhile. Sam's hormones kicked in, so he and Dean rushed upstairs to make love.

The Winchesters had a few more months to prepare for their daughter's arrival. They couldn't wait to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**: Mpreg, Wincest, Graphic Birth

* * *

At nine months pregnant- and five days overdue – Sam was cranky. He was driving Dean and Bobby up the wall.

"I found a hunt about twenty miles from here. It's a simple salt and burn case," Dean explained to Sam. Truthfully, he just wanted to escape his hormonal brother for a few hours, and this hunt seemed like a perfect excuse.

"I'm going with you," Sam replied. He may be due any day now, but he could still help. Just a little bit, though. He couldn't even see his feet anymore, let alone fit in his shoes. Sam was forced to wear slippers, and had been doing so for the past four weeks.

"Sam, are you sure you want to go?" Bobby didn't want him going into labor in the middle of nowhere. That didn't seem good in any way.

Sam nodded. "I need to get out of the house for a little while." He turned his puppy dog eyes to Dean, who had been ready to tell him no.

"Fine," Dean reluctantly agreed. He hoped Sam and their daughter would be okay.

Sam sighed happily. "Thanks, Dean." He winced as pain ran across his stomach. Stupid Braxton-Hicks contractions. They had been annoying him for months. He couldn't wait until Emily Victoria was born so all these aches and pains could go away.

"Want me to help you with your coat?" Dean questioned. He knew Sam had a hard time putting anything on now.

Sam nodded. "I hope Miss Emily makes her arrival soon. I can't take this anymore."

"I know you can't, Sammy." Dean was also tired of Sam's whining and complaining.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam and Dean were on the way to the cemetery for the hunt. Sam complained the entire way about how his back hurt and why he couldn't take the Braxton-Hicks contractions anymore. "Emily will be here soon. I hope she doesn't wait too long," Sam told his brother.

"Emily better not wait too long to be born," Dean muttered underneath his breath. He would end up regretting that statement, but didn't know that yet.

"I'm going with you," Sam decided. He wanted to make sure his brother didn't get hurt.

"No. You're nine months pregnant. You and Emily could get hurt. I let you come with me, but you're staying in the car, Sammy." Dean refused to budge on this.

"Alright." Sam pouted, but it had no effect on Dean.

Dean headed out to the cemetery. The grave was far back, and it would take him a little while to get there.

Sam was uncomfortable in the passenger seat, so he got out of the car and laid down on the backseat. "Papa will be back soon, Emily," Sam whispered when the baby kicked.

Sam just sat there and thought about what life would be like when Emily was born. Would he and Dean have any more kids? Sam wasn't exactly sure yet.

When a sharp pain lanced across his stomach, Sam got a bad feeling. Was he in labor?

The answer arrived in the form of a really painful contraction two minutes later. Sam fumbled for the cell phone in his pocket, but it took him a little while to find it. He speed dialed Dean's number. "Pick up," he pleaded. He wanted to be in the hospital with an epidural to deliver the baby.

Dean didn't pick up. After the phone rang for a few times, it went to voicemail. Sam realized his brother must be out of service range.

Sam cried out in pain as another contraction started. He officially loathed labor. Hopefully, this would end well. Sam really hoped Dean was on his way back to the car. He didn't want to go through labor alone. The thought was terrifying.

Luckily for Sam, Dean was on his way back. Salting and burning the corpse of the ghost had been relatively easy. After completing his task, a really bad feeling had hit Dean and he was running to Sam. What if something had happened to his little brother and the baby?

Meanwhile, the contractions were coming closer together. Sam whimpered, and grabbed the door handle tight. Somehow, he managed to reach over his swollen stomach and take his sweatpants off. The baby was going to come very soon.

Despite the fact that he was in labor, the unbearable urge to push surprised Sam. The pregnant man really wished Dean would come out of nowhere and help him deliver Emily. Sam couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped him as he bore down and pushed.

Feeling Emily move down inside of him was the oddest experience he had ever been through. Labor wasn't fun at all. If Sam ever got pregnant again, he was going to make sure he was in the hospital and had an epidural.

As the contraction faded, Sam leaned back and panted heavily. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have long as another contraction started. He gritted his teeth, bore down, and pushed. His water broke, but Sam really didn't care because he was focused on pushing. After the contraction ended, Sam felt with his hand to see what was up. The baby was crowning, but her head wasn't completely out yet.

Sam scrunched up his face as an extremely painful contraction tore through his body. Once more, he bore down and pushed as hard as he could. This time, Sam felt the baby crown. He gasped for breath as the contraction abated. He wondered for a brief second if Dean would be mad that the Impala's backseat was probably ruined.

Sam screamed when the next contraction built up. He pushed as hard as he could, hoping Emily would be born. Labor was harder than Sam thought it would be. As of this moment, he never wanted to experience this pain again.

Luckily for him, he got his wish. The baby slid out of Sam quite easily. He grabbed the newborn immediately, and immediately brought the baby up to his chest.

Dean ran towards the car less than a minute later. He saw Sam in the backseat and did a double take upon seeing the baby on his brother's chest. He rushed to open the door.

When he saw the umbilical cord still attached to Sam and the baby, he grabbed his knife and cut it, separating the two.

"Are you two okay?" questioned a frantic Dean as Sam delivered the baby. He really needed to clean the car now, but that was okay.

"We're fine, but we're going to need a new name," Sam replied. He winced as he shifted around uncomfortably.

"Why?" Dean was checking over both of them when Sam answered.

"Seems like the ultrasound was wrong. In case you missed it, Emily is a boy." Sam laughed. It was kind of ironic.

"Whoa. Let me see him." Dean checked, and sure enough, he and Sam had a son instead of a daughter. That was okay, however.

"We need to get to the hospital. Just to get us checked out," Sam informed Dean over their now wailing son.

Dean agreed, and headed for the front seat. He called Bobby on the way to the hospital. The older man greed to meet them there.

At the hospital, Sam and Baby Boy Winchester were both declared healthy. Sam and the baby were admitted to the hospital, though.

"What are you going to name him?" questioned a smirking Bobby. He had burst out laughing upon learning the baby was a boy instead of a girl.

"What do you think, Sammy?" Dean couldn't stop staring at his new son.

He shrugged. "I have no clue. We only thought of girl names," Sam admitted. He wished now that he had thought of boy names just in case.

"Christopher Samuel Winchester," decided Dean. Christopher seemed to fit the little boy.

"Why Samuel instead of Dean for a middle name?" Sam shifted, hoping he didn't wake Christopher in the process.

"Because you did all the hard work and delivered him on your own." Dean was so proud of his brother for that.

Sam smiled as Christopher opened his eyes and stared at him. "Welcome to the world, Christopher Samuel Winchester. You are loved." He smiled again at the newborn.

Dean picked Christopher up and sat down in a chair. He already loved his son so much. He had never felt this way about anyone, even Sam.

Sam and Dean had a lot to look forward to with Christopher. They had their whole lives ahead of them now.

It was going to be a long eighteen years.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam couldn't believe that it was already time for high school graduation. It seemed like just yesterday that he had given birth to Christopher in the backseat of the Impala. The memory was still clear as day in his head.

"Dad, please don't get all emotional on us today," pleaded seventeen year old Matthew. He was Sam and Dean's second child. He couldn't stand it when his parents cried. It was weird.

"He's so going to cry," chimed in eighteen year old Christopher. He didn't mind his father's emotional side, though. He thought it was sweet.

"Boys, don't make fun of your dad," scolded Dean, handing over five week old Emily to Sam.

Sam smiled at his newborn daughter. "At least there's still eighteen years left before Em graduates from high school."

Matthew Dean Winchester was born eleven months after Christopher. Dean had given birth to him. Both Sam and Dean had been shocked by the pregnancy, considering Christopher was only a few weeks old upon conception. They had made it work, though. Nearly a year ago, Sam had been thrown for a loop upon learning he was pregnant at forty-two. Emily Victoria Winchester had finally made an appearance into the world on May 2nd, 2026 – Sam's forty-third birthday. Emily was already been spoiled by her older brothers and fathers.

"You'll be a basket case then too, Sammy." Dean already wasn't looking forward to that day. Emily's graduation was too far away to think about, anyway. At least that's what he was telling himself. He didn't want his daughter to grow up just yet.

"Shut up, Dean. That's probably true, though." Sam hated to admit it. However, it was hard watching his children grow up. He could still remember Christopher and Matthew as babies. It was hard raising two babies with a small age difference, but he and Dean had been able to do it.

Dean laughed at him, but then got serious. "Let's go, guys. We're picking up Grandpa Bobby on the way to the school. We want to get to your graduation early."

"I can't wait to see Grandpa." Christopher adored Bobby. He seemed to worship the ground the older man walked on. Bobby spoiled all three of his grandchildren. Sam and Dean didn't mind, though.

"Grandpa's always awesome. I'm going to wheel him around in circles until he's nauseated," Matthew said. He shrugged when Sam and Dean glared at him.

The Winchesters went out to the Impala. Sam buckled Emily into her car seat, but it took him a little while. They were a little harder to work than Christopher and Matthew's years ago. Confident that Emily's brothers would protect her, Sam returned to the passenger seat of the car.

The five Winchesters arrived at Bobby's house a few minutes later. He rolled outside in his wheelchair and went to the car.

After arriving at the school, Christopher and Matthew joined their classmates, while Sam, Dean, and Bobby found seats. Sam handed Emily over to Dean to get a small break. He loved his daughter, but she was starting to get heavy.

"Hey, beautiful," Dean whispered. Bobby, Sam, and their three kids meant the world to him. He couldn't imagine life without them now. Emily stared up at her father and let out a little squeal. Dean laughed.

"You happy with your daddy, Baby?" questioned Sam as Emily gurgled. She was such a sweet little girl. Sam wouldn't have minded if he and Dean had had another son, but a daughter was wonderful. He wouldn't mind having another baby someday, but he and Dean were getting entirely too old. Emily would probably be it for them.

"Of course she's happy. She's always been a happy little girl." Dean couldn't believe how happy Emily was, especially compared to Christopher and Matthew.

"True." Sam leaned over and kissed Emily. After that, he kissed Dean. The two began to make out until Bobby stopped them. He leaned over and took the baby off Dean.

"You were scarring her for life," he explained when both men turned to glare at him. Bobby smiled at his granddaughter. All five Winchesters were amazing to him.

"We did this in front of Christopher and Matthew," pointed out Dean. He and Sam hadn't scarred their boys for life. Why would Emily be any different?

"And you scarred them for life too. Of course nothing was worse than Christopher walking in on you two having sex that one time." Bobby remembered having to calm the seven year old down because he had no idea what was happening. Sam and Dean had ended up giving him The Talk then to stop him from freaking out.

"Don' t remind us of that again." Sam had made sure the bedroom doors were always locked after that. Granted, poor Christopher never entered a room without knocking again.

Both Bobby and Dean laughed, but everyone quieted down when the music started. They stood up as the graduating students entered the auditorium. The students and their parents sat down at the same time.

There were several speeches, and then the graduating students were called up one by one to accept their diplomas. It was going to take awhile to get to Christopher and Matthew, however. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Castiel (who had showed up in the middle of one speech) settled in to listen.

"Your graduation was just like this, but I'm still happy for everyone," Dean whispered to Sam as the principal finally landed on the "W's" on the list.

Soon enough, it was time for Christopher and Matthew to be called. "Christopher Samuel Winchester," the principal called.

"Go Christopher!" Sam shouted excitedly. He sat back down when the other parents glared at him. Dean, Bobby, and Castiel just laughed at him.

"Matthew Dean Winchester!" called the principal after Christopher accepted his diploma. This time, Sam stayed in his seat and didn't get up for fear of the other parents glaring at him again.

After graduation was over, everyone hugged the two Winchesters and decided to celebrate by going out to eat.

"I'm so proud of you boys. I love you both so much," Sam told Christopher and Matthew. He was struggling not to burst into tears, because it was not the time and the place. Maybe his hormones were still messed up from Emily's birth. Yeah, he was going with that.

"We love you too, Dad. All of you, actually." Christopher took the initiative and hugged his grandfather, "Uncle Cas", and his two parents.

"All three of you kids are the best things to ever happen to me. Besides your dad," Dean informed the boys. He wasn't about to hug them, though. He was sticking by his no chick flick moments rule.

"You're going to make me cry." Matthew, like Sam, was the most sensitive of the Winchester siblings, and couldn't handle all the emotion coming his way.

After everyone finished eating, they returned to the house. Sam laid down Emily for her nap, and everyone else went into the kitchen to talk. Christopher and Matthew were having a graduation party soon, and they needed to get the final details settled soon.

"What are you and Dad going to do while we're off at college?" questioned Christopher. Like Sam, he was attending Stanford. However, Matthew was sticking closer to home and attending a community college.

"Take care of Emily and hope there's a spell that slows down age," Sam deadpanned. He burst out laughing when everyone turned to stare at him.

"I'm glad you weren't serious," Matthew mumbled under his breath. A spell that slowed down age sounded insanely creepy.

When Emily started to cry, Christopher decided to go upstairs and get his sister. "I like helping you two take care of her," he explained. Sam and Dean smiled at him. They thought it was sweet how overprotective the boys were of their younger sister. He came down the steps with the baby a few minutes later, and got a bottle out. He began to feed the little girl.

Later that night, after all the kids were in bed, Sam and Dean sat down on the couch to watch TV. It gave Sam some time to think. "I love you so much, Dean. We have some really great kids and an awesome life. Thank you for knocking me up with Christopher all those years ago. He, Matthew, and Emily were the best gifts you ever gave me."

Dean smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Sammy. I agree with you about everything. Chris, Matt, and Emily will always be what we made the best together. Although Christopher's delivery will always be in our minds."

"I'm still traumatized by that," Sam admitted. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He wouldn't have given birth any other way, though. Emily's birth in the hospital had been a little less traumatizing, however.

Dean laughed. "I know you are, Sammy." He leaned over and kissed his brother again.

The Winchesters wouldn't change the past eighteen years for everything. And to think, it all started because Sam and Dean made love before Dean went to Hell and they conceived Christopher.

The Winchester was a happy family.


End file.
